


Jacket Thieves

by Twilighthawke



Series: Apartment AU [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, cassandra the marshmallow, connected to the lame apartment AU, tethraghast - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 06:30:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3757981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilighthawke/pseuds/Twilighthawke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The case of the strange reappearing jacket. (set in the lame apartment AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jacket Thieves

There was a jacket on the back of the couch.

That surprised Erica. Not that it was unusual for them to have articles of clothing dispersed throughout the apartment. One of Erica’s socks was on top of the TV and she just knew those stockings on the back of the kitchen door were Cassandra’s.

No, what was weird was that it was a man’s jacket. It had pockets, that’s how she could tell. It was black, and zipped up in the front. Erica picked it up and wandered into the kitchen to find her roommate to ask her about the garment.

“Cass is this Varric’s?” she asked holding the jacket out to her. Cassandra had been reading reports at the table but she quickly stood up to take the jacket from Erica’s outstretched hand. Too quickly.

“Yes I suppose it is,” she tucked it under her arm. “I’ll be sure to give it back to him when I see him.” Erica’s brows knit together.

“I can take it, I’ve got to head that way for—“ She started to offer but Cassandra cut her off, again a little too quickly to be normal.

“No no, it’s fine.” Cassandra smiled, but the smile seemed forced to Erica. She knew better than to push the matter. Cassandra was better at secrets than Erica, pestering her would only ensure that Erica would never find out.

So she bided her time, until the jacket made its stunning reappearance on the back of Cassandra’s chair two days later. Cassandra acted like she had no idea what Erica was taking about when confronted a second time. Erica was absolutely baffled as to why Cassandra might be keeping Varric’s clothing from him. Was it a bizarre punishment? Was it a hostage and Varric had something of Cassandra’s.

When the jacket was still in their apartment two days after the second appearance, Erica finally confronted Cassandra for real.

“I’m just going to ask Varric why you’re stealing his clothes,” she said moving to the door.

“No!” Cassandra grabbed Erica’s arm before she had gone three paces. Erica smirked, she could count the number of times she had won the waiting game with Cassandra on one hand. “He let me borrow it.” Cassandra explained.

“Okay, so do I need to go ask Varric why you’re _withholding_ his clothes?” Erica prompted when it didn’t look like Cassandra was going to continue her explanation. Cassandra made an irritated noise in the back of her throat. She was blushing and avoiding her gaze, much to Erica’s surprise and delight.

“I’ll give it back soon I just like to keep something of his…” she muttered the rest of the sentence at her shoes. Erica leaned forward, head cocked to one side, trying to hear her better.

“What?” She asked and Cassandra turned the full force of her glare at Erica.

“I like to keep it because it smells like him alright?” She snapped. Erica’s eyebrows shot up and her mouth dropped open. That was so… domestic of the usually stoic Cassandra. Actually, if Erica was thinking about it, that made perfect sense for Cassandra. She was a closet romantic.

Erica made the mistake of smiling, however kindly, and Cassandra stormed off.

Two weeks later it was Cassandra’s turn to find a man’s jacket on the back of the couch. She pointed at it when Erica came in, grinning sheepishly.

“It’s Cullen’s,” she confessed and sniffled a little. “I need to work on my technique though, I was out for hours without my coat until he offered me his.” Cassandra laughed. A real, head thrown back kind of laugh.

“We’ll compare notes.” She chuckled, throwing Erica the jacket.

**Author's Note:**

> short little ficlet i thought up randomly. cute right? comments are encouraged


End file.
